


bet i can take you there

by jinxfabray



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, and some handcuffs, but there is some sex, go, im a pure softball, im just gonna, it isnt as dirty as it seems, take a very cold shower, the eve did this to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxfabray/pseuds/jinxfabray
Summary: it is rather hard, especially because he cannot stop looking back at jongdae. he looks almost mad, but he also looks so stupidly hot baekhyun wants to just finish whatever minseok had started.





	bet i can take you there

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry  
> thanks to sara for reading it over im sorry to u too

15:20

_       minseok _

           baek

15:23 

_ baekhyun _

heyyyyyyyyy was everythign okay w lunch

jongdae was supposed to meet me??

but he never showed up u.u

 

        15:24

_     minseok _

 about that

                    can u do something for me?

  
  


minseok’s office is conveniently close to their new house, which is especially good for baekhyun who works from home and can drop by to visit minseok at any time if he can’t make himself wait until dinner to see him. jongdae, on the other hand, has to travel to uni every morning which is a whole forty five minutes away, so even though they live together, neither of his boyfriends sees him as much as they’d like to during the week.

everyone knows baekhyun by now at minseok’s office so they let him in without much problem. minseok wasn’t too specific about what he needed, but he had said something about having left something at the office and since baekhyun has a key, could he please go take care of it. he’d sounded like it was urgent, not even saying what had happened with jongdae at lunch, so baekhyun takes the stairs two steps at a time, trying to get to the top floor as fast as he can.

he is slightly worried, if he’s being honest. in the entire year they’ve been dating, he can’t remember ever having a fight that came even close to being serious, but jongdae had been so stressed lately he’d been a bit snappy and things had gotten a little tense. surely nothing had happened while he had lunch with minseok, but suddenly baekhyun found himself wishing he’d come along instead of taking their cat for his check up at such an inconvenient time. he should’ve been at lunch, just in case his boyfriends needed him to ease the tension or whatever.

with a nod and a smile at minseok’s secretary, he pulls his key out of his pocket and unlocks the door to minseok’s office. it takes everything in him to breathe in, pretend nothing’s happening and just walk into the office, locking the door behind him carefully.

jongdae looks disgruntled and ready to whine, but he’s also clearly aware of minseok’s secretary being right outside.

“what the fuck,” baekhyun nearly hisses. he doesn’t know if he dares move, really, so he just stands by the door, staring wide eyed at the scene in front of him.

“do you think you could unlock these and we can talk about this at home?” jongdae asks, lifting his hands and showing baekhyun the handcuffs around his wrist, keeping him chained up to the chair. he’s only wearing his smartest white shirt, hazardly buttoned up halfway, and baekhyun thinks he’s got boxers on. he hopes. he definitely doesn’t have trousers, since they’re on minseok’s desk, neatly folded up because of course minseok would fold them up while handcuffing his boyfriend to a chair to do god knows what. “baekhyun, come on. stop staring. i’ve been sitting here for a solid forty minutes and i need to pee.”

jongdae’s whiny tone snaps baekhyun out of his trance and sets him into motion, getting him to feel around in his pockets for something he can use.

“you don’t have the keys, i’m guessing?” baekhyun says after he’s sadly concluded he has no chopsticks in his pockets.

“no,” jongdae whines again. “minseok said he’d be back in ten minutes but then his boss decided it was a great moment to go see the construction site and i had to pick up the phone pressing buttons with my nose so he could tell me he wouldn’t be back for another two hours.”

“okay,” baekhyun nods, starting to open drawers at random looking for something that he can stick in the lock. it is rather hard, especially because he cannot stop looking back at jongdae. he looks almost mad, but he also looks so stupidly hot baekhyun wants to just finish whatever minseok had started. it doesn’t look like jongdae would be into that right now, but baekhyun is taking those handcuffs home. “hey, i didn’t know he had those, have you two been getting up to kinky shit without me?”

“no,” jongdae rolls his eyes, and baekhyun doesn’t want to admit how pleased he is to hear jongdae finds it ridiculous to get up to kinky shit without him. he’s the kinkiest in the house, clearly they should have some respect for that. “you know how i mentioned something about getting tied up last weekend,” jongdae says, and baekhyun nods vehemently because god, does he remember. he remembers it vividly. it had brought a lot of good, constructive thoughts into his head. “i guess he thought it would be a nice present and it would help me unwind because apparently i’ve been tense?”

baekhyun snorts, but before jongdae has the chance to whine again, he raises a fist in victory, lifting a hairpin. bless the times minseok had let his hair grow long. those had been good times, lots of pulling.

“come here,” baekhyun kneels before jongdae, reaching for his wrists. it would be so easy to just lean in a little further and bite his thigh. a little closer and he could just suck his dick and everyone would leave this office a little less frustrated, surely. baekhyun doesn’t have big dreams, but they still seem unreachable.

no one says anything about jongdae leaving the office with him. minseok’s secretary does smirk a little at them, and though jongdae looks affronted, baekhyun winks at him when jongdae’s not looking. 

  
  


baekhyun tries not to bring it up that same evening. he really does, partly to let jongdae gain his dignity back in his own time because some people seem to need it, though baekhyun has never understood it, and also because minseok is busy apologizing in his very own vanilla way. it’s cute, and baekhyun can totally sit on the sidelines for once and let minseok kiss down jongdae’s chest while he pretends to do the dishes. it would help if they weren’t doing that right next to him, jongdae pressed up against the counter.

it’s just that jongdae has tiny little red marks on his wrists because he’d tried to get the handcuffs off by himself while he waited, and baekhyun stared at them the entire time they were having dinner, and now he can’t stop thinking about them. jongdae had been hot in handcuffs, but if he’s being honest, baekhyun wants to try them on himself, to no one’s surprise.

“just come here already,” minseok says emerging from jongdae’s neck, and it takes baekhyun a second to realize he’s talking to him. “you’re getting water everywhere anyway, i’ll do those later.”

“you’re probably getting those dishes dirtier with how filthy your mind’s being,” jongdae laughs, leaning over to close the water tap. 

it doesn’t take much convincing, and jongdae leads them both to bed even while minseok is eyeing the sink like he honestly would rather postpone sex to make sure the dishes get done soon and everything is back to being clean.

jongdae gets to the bed before them and he takes his phone out of his jeans to put it on the bedside table, when it lights up with a text that makes him frown. stupid deadlines again, baekhyun knows without him saying it. they were doing so well at keeping him relaxed for one day, baekhyun isn’t willing to let him get all tense again so soon so he climbs onto his lap, taking the phone from his hand. 

“it can wait, right?” he asks, putting his hands on both sides of his face to make jongdae look at him. minseok is kneeling on the end of the bed, looking at them carefully. jongdae blinks twice and then nods. “good, then it will wait,” baekhyun smiles, and there’s a mischievous edge to it he can’t help. 

“remember what we talked about today,” minseok says while baekhyun kisses jongdae softly, pecking his lips and then dropping gentle kisses all over his face. sometimes, he secretly plays a game with himself where he tries to kiss all of jongdae’s visible birthmarks before he notices what he’s doing -- he’s pretty sure minseok does it too, but it’s more fun that they both keep it their own secret. jongdae doesn’t respond, and baekhyun can hear minseok moving around the room, opening drawers, and he’s already getting excited about what he hopes is coming. “jongdae, baby,” minseok says again, crawling to where they are until he’s kneeling behind jongdae, resting his chin on jongdae’s shoulder. “remember when we were at my office,” minseok keeps saying, and baekhyun is back to kissing jongdae’s lips, keeping it as chaste as he possibly can, “when i cuffed you and we talked about baekhyun in these.”

jongdae moans straight into baekhyun’s mouth, making him gasp into the kiss and pull away because fuck. okay. sure. that’s something baekhyun wasn’t expecting.

“i always knew all you did without me was talk about me,” baekhyun says, trying to sound cocky and failing miserably because he’s far too turned on from just hearing what minseok said to be pretending to be cool or whatever. 

“actually,” jongdae says, and baekhyun doesn’t like the sound of that. it doesn’t sound like yes, let’s get baekhyun handcuffed to the bed and fuck him until he can’t walk, which is pretty much all he wants to hear right now, but he’ll give this a shot because jongdae is looking back and forth between him and minseok like he has a brilliant idea. jongdae’s brilliant ideas are always exactly that, brilliant, especially when they have to do with sex. “that’s too easy, we know baekhyun loves having it easy and just having everyone else do all the work.”

baekhyun would complain about his name being slandered like this except it’s totally true, so he just blushes instead and retaliates by biting jongdae’s earlobe. 

“what have you got on your mind then?” baekhyun asks while he’s kissing jongdae’s ear to make up for his sharp teeth digging into it.

“lots of things,” jongdae says, sounding rather breathless already, and baekhyun figures him sucking on his earlobe probably has something to do with it. “but you know how we’re both annoyingly loud according to some people,” by that, jongdae means their neighbors which is honestly ridiculous because they can’t possibly hear anything. the walls must be thick, baekhyun is sure, since they never hear any moaning from the other side of the walls, though that might be because they’re usually too busy for it. still, it’s hardly worth a complaint. “and minseok here is so quiet because he keeps doing that terrible thing where he bites down on his arm.”

minseok’s eyes widen like he hadn’t seen that coming and baekhyun barks out a laugh because he should’ve known better. jongdae’s been trying to get him to be loud since they first met him -- first in normal, everyday situations, and then in bed. ever since they moved in together he’s been bringing up how they have no roommates to worry about and minseok is honestly going to end up hurting his own arm if he doesn’t stop biting it like that.

“you don’t have to, if you don’t want to,” jongdae says, turning to minseok who looks like he’s giving it some serious consideration. baekhyun really wanted to try the handcuffs on himself but this -- this is a whole new world of chances, if minseok is on board. he’s gonna have to kiss jongdae really hard for suggesting it. 

“okay,” minseok says after what feels like an eternity but was probably just half a second. “sure, let’s do that.”

it isn’t in baekhyun’s nature to take the lead in these situations, but jongdae has no qualms about pushing baekhyun off his lap and turning around to push his other boyfriend onto the bed. most of the times they struggle for control, minseok and jongdae, minseok in a quieter way and jongdae in that whiny, demanding manner of his, and baekhyun fits in right between them when they both need someone to push around. this time though, minseok is pliant, moving backwards until his head is on the pillows. baekhyun catches jongdae glance back at him and nods, fetching more pillows so minseok can sit up comfortably. 

baekhyun takes off his shirt because he’s nothing if not eager, sitting by minseok on the bed as he watches jongdae lock the handcuffs around minseok’s wrists once he’s found a comfortable position (temporarily so at least, because baekhyun can’t imagine the cramps he’ll get with his arms over his head like that for more than a while, and minseok isn’t the one in this room that’s into pain.)

“blindfolds are also good,” baekhyun says conversationally, but minseok frowns like that might be too much. “not for you, i wouldn’t want you to miss out on seeing my beautiful face.”

minseok attempts to kick him but with jongdae sitting on his lap he can’t really move all that much. 

“wow, i’m a genius,” jongdae deadpans, looking down at minseok. “i should’ve taken your shirt off before locking those.”

"it’s fine, we’ll manage,” baekhyun says, because this is taking far too long and he’s getting impatient. he leans in to unbutton minseok’s shirt, a bit too urgently for a few buttons not to get snapped off. he smiles apologetically at minseok who gives him that face that says baekhyun is being a hyperactive puppy again and minseok wishes he wasn’t so fond of it. “what do you want?”

sometimes, he says that because he honestly just needs someone to give him an indication of what to do. sometimes, he says it because he knows both his boyfriends get shivers at how obvious it is that they could answer with pretty much anything and he’d be up for it. minseok looks like his throat has gone dry and baekhyun is a bit proud of himself, really.

“suck him off,” jongdae says, getting off minseok’s lap and unbuttoning his shirt as he gets off the bed as well. 

baekhyun watches him get undressed until he remembers he’s got a task at hand and moves to sit between minseok’s legs. it’s a good thing minseok’s wearing sweatpants because baekhyun doesn’t want to risk hurting any more buttons tonight, and because he can see how hard he is easily. jongdae gets back on the bed with his boxers still on, and he makes himself comfortable at minseok’s side, leaning in to press a kiss to his mouth before looking back at baekhyun who’s currently busy mouthing over minseok’s erection over his sweatpants before he finally pulls them down.

“be good to him,” minseok says to jongdae, and that seems to be code for pull baekhyun’s hair, which baekhyun approves of, rather loudly. 

they know each other so well by now jongdae knows exactly when and how hard to pull at baekhyun’s hair to get him to moan around minseok’s dick. minseok’s hips are shaky with how hard he’s obviously trying to keep himself from thrusting up and baekhyun goes a little lax, slowing down in hopes he’ll just give in already.

“fuck,” minseok’s voice cracks a little, and baekhyun glances at them to find jongdae pressing kisses down his chest, tonguing at his nipple. he honestly has no idea how minseok isn’t cursing a lot louder by now, like baekhyun would be if he didn’t have his mouth full. 

“oh, we could do that,” jongdae laughs, “but maybe later, i’m pretty sure baekhyun would love to try the handcuffs for that.”

“or we could do that now,” minseok says, and baekhyun has to pull off to hear more about this. he sucks at the tip before he does, licking around it, and it actually makes minseok make a noise louder than a whisper. it’s a first step. 

it gets easier after that. baekhyun fingers jongdae open slower than he usually would, just because he can feel minseok’s hungry eyes on them. jongdae realizes quickly baekhyun’s putting on as much of a show as he can, because if they aim to get minseok to go from muffled mumbling to screaming they’re gonna have to work on the build up, and it’s quite impressive to watch him make a mess of himself as baekhyun scissors him easily. jongdae’s good at whining, in all sorts of ways, and by the time he’s pushing baekhyun’s hand away, minseok looks ready to burst.

“you could be a porn star,” baekhyun says with a shaky laugh as jongdae sits on minseok’s lap, and jongdae gives him his million watts smile.

“next time you’re abroad, we can try it,” he says, and both baekhyun and minseok curse at that, minseok a little louder because jongdae’s sinking on his dick and minseok’s wrists struggle against the cuffs. “want me to take those off?”

“no,” minseok says, taking a deep breath and dropping his head against the pillow, eyes closed. “it’s fine. i’m fine. if you were moving, i’d be better.”

jongdae laughs again and baekhyun’s gotta give it to him for keeping his cool when he’s fucking a handcuffed kim minseok. baekhyun leans in to kiss minseok, biting at his lower lip and dragging his tongue over it right away, but jongdae tugs at his hair to pull him away and bring him over to kiss him instead.

baekhyun ends up gasping into jongdae’s mouth when he finally, finally gives some attention to baekhyun’s neglected dick, jerking him off with surprising coordination, and that seems to be what it takes for minseok to finally, /finally/ get loud. 

 

(he’s struggling too much against the handcuffs already and jongdae takes pity on him and takes them off before he’s done. it takes minseok exactly ten seconds to push jongdae onto the bed so he can be in control again, and if baekhyun decides to sit this one out, it is definitely not because he expects someone to take pity on him afterwards for not having got off and fuck him handcuffed to the bed instead of letting him fend for himself with his own mild handjob. definitely not. just in case though, he keeps the handcuffs on his lap.)

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> im @ [ofstellardust](http://twitter.com/ofstellardust)


End file.
